Dispensers for toothpicks or gum massagers, are usually of box type configuration where a large number (usually between 100 to 200) of toothpicks are placed in a box for sale. To obtain a toothpick, the box is opened and a person removes a toothpick therefrom. Due to the size of the toothpick, the person will usually touch at least 10 other toothpicks in trying to remove a single one from the box. A disadvantage with this system is that the toothpicks remaining in the box become contaminated which can lead to mouth infections. Also, dust can enter the box to contaminate the remaining toothpicks. A further disadvantage is that the toothpicks can prick a person's finger when being removed, and the toothpick tips are not protected from being touched or otherwise contaminated.
It is known to provide gum massagers in a matchbook form where approximately 50 gum massagers are provided which can be individually torn away from a base portion of the book. With this arrangement, the base of each gum massager is attached to the base portion of the book, and to remove a gum massager, a person must touch the tip of the gum massager. This in turn can contaminate the tip before being inserted into the person's mouth.
A further disadvantage with both the box container and the matchbook arrangement is that neither have provision to safely store a used toothpick or gum massager. Thus, it is currently necessary to discard the used toothpick, and the toothpick may contain saliva, food scraps and possibly bacterial contamination.